Naruto: Ultimate kamen rider
by laxus the savage
Summary: what if naruto was kamen rider OOO you guys know i suck with summary's just please read the story
1. OOO rides again

Sonshinzo: yo guys whats up shinzo here with a new story i adopted by isom and here we got naruto being a kamen rider

i don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 1: OOO rides again!

The ninja world had a vicious sense of humor at times. One that could say this was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a young man who just started his ninja career and even bore that he had always had problems.

It began when he was born. The fourth hokage, the leader of his village, sealed away a large demon called the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto. While the fourth wanted the young boy to be seen as a hero for holding the great demon back he was in fact seen as the fox incarnate. The boy was hated his entire life. They couldn't beat him because the reinstated third hokage had a soft spot for the boy. They did manage to hurt him in different ways. They ignored him whenever they could, kicked him out of stores, and the ones that didn't kick him out sold him rotten goods. The matriarch of the orphanage even kicked him out when he was eight. On top of that the younger generation ignored Naruto as well due to their parents showing a dislike for the boy.

Eventually Naruto joined the ninja academy. He wasn't very talented because he had trouble performing the basic jutsu. This wasn't due to a lack of talent, but due to a lack of control. He had massive reserves for someone his age. This made his chakra hard to control which meant he couldn't do a simple transformation or clone. The teachers also slacked off and never taught him anything. This made him the dead last of the class.

After going through the academy three times Naruto finally seemed to catch a break. He finally passed after outing a traitor to his home, the hidden leaf village. He learned an A-ranked forbidden jutsu in just an hour and finally passed.

That good time didn't last long however. He was put on a team with the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha and his loyal fan girl Sakura Haruno. The two immediately made fun of the blonde and mocked him whenever they could. Sakura even went so far as to punch him for the smallest of things. This was actually a plan hatched by her mother. Sakura was to lure Naruto in with her womanly charm (in her mind), hurt him for any small mistake, and when the time was right kill him.

Sasuke just didn't like him because he thought Naruto was dead weight.

What's worse was Naruto's sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi blamed Naruto for the death of the fourth who was his sensei. When the exam for the genin came and went he tied Naruto to a post and just left him there. When training came he left to train Sasuke privately and gave Sakura genjutsu to practice while forsaking Naruto.

Now the man had taken them on a C-rank mission to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna as he made his way back to his home in Wave Country. It was immediately bumped up to a B-rank mission when they were attacked by two missing nin from Kiri called the Demon Brothers. Despite better judgment they all went along with the mission.

Now the team was currently in the middle of a confrontation with an A-ranked missing nin by the name of Zabuza Momochi one of the former 7 swordsmen of the mist.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were currently in the middle of a formation in front of Tazuna while Kakashi was battling Zabuza.

"You might as well give it up Kakashi," Zabuza taunted, "I'll cut you down and those little brats of yours."

Kakashi scoffed and said, "Don't be too sure."

Kakashi then charged Zabuza with the intent of finishing the fight. Zabuza dodged the punch and then tripped the Konoha jonin. As Kakashi resurfaced from falling into the water it started to feel a bit heavier.

"Got you sucker," Zabuza said with a smirk under his mask, **"Water style: Water Prison."**

The water around Kakashi immediately got heaver and a sphere of water appeared around the silver haired man.

"Looks like the so-called Copy Ninja isn't as strong as they say," Zabuza said, "Let's hope your brats put up more of a fight than you."

In the mist that surrounded them a water clone Zabuza had made earlier in the fight stood in front of the three genin.

"You want a fight," Naruto asked, "I'll give you one. **Shadow clone jutsu!"**

There were multiple puffs of smoke and more Narutos appeared. The clones all charged at the water clone with kunai drawn. The water clone drew it's massive sword and swung destroying most of the clones. The real Naruto actually managed to dodge the incoming attack and stabbed a kunai he had into the clone's skull making it splatter to the ground in a puddle.

Naruto charged being followed by Sasuke.

Naruto reached into his bag and yelled, "Sasuke catch!"

He threw a windmill shuriken that unfoled and was caught by the young Uchiha. Sasuke threw the weapon at Zabuza with the intent of killing him. Zabuza simply caught the projectile. At that moment the man noticed another one in the shadow of it. He jumped over that one.

The second projectile then burst into smoke revealing it to be a transformed Naruto.

"Eat this you eyebrow less freak!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai.

Zabuza quickly threw the windmill shuriken away and went through some one sided hand sign.

" **Water Style: Water Wall."**

A wall of water rose up from the lake and blocked the kunai making Naruto gasp. Zabuza then tore out his sword and threw it with surprising strength. Naruto didn't have time to react and the large blade sliced through his chest. The whiskered boy fell to the water and started to sink below the surface.

Zabzua laughed like a maniac. Kakashi looked upset, but on the inside he was smirking.

' _Finally,'_ he thought, _'Minato-sensei can finally rest in peace.'_

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto woke with a gasp. He looked around shocked. He felt his chest and found that there was no wound. He looked around and saw what looked like a large coffin.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto thought to no one in particular.

Naruto walked over to the coffin and was shocked at what he saw. There were multiple coins inside of the coffin. There were red ones, blue ones, purple, green, black, orange, gold, gray, and silver coins. There were also two belts with strange devices. One had a rectangle buckle with three slots on it and a round device on the side with a coin dispenser. The second was a completely gray with one coin slot and a green orb on it.

Naruto reached inside to touch the buckles as soon as he did pain surged through his arms. Energy wrapped around him in beautiful displays of color. Images flooded Naruto's mind. There were images of two men using the buckles in the coffin to activate armor and fight these powerful monsters. The one with the rectangular belt had armor that was usually three colors. He saw him use the armor with the same color coins to make stronger forms. He saw him use the coins with this ax like weapon to destroy more of them. He saw the man with a silver buckle create armor that was green, silver, and black, with orbs on his arms, shoulders, legs, chest and back. Each orb made a different part. He used one, or all of them. The weapons he made even formed a large scorpion.

Naruto finally threw back his head and roared as a multicolored lightshow fire off into the sky.

 **In the real world…**

Zabuza faced Kakashi and was about to end the fight. At that moment the same multicolored lightshow burst through the water and an incredible power was felt.

' _What is this?'_ Zabuza thought, _'This intense power!'_

Kakashi thought, _'Could it be? Is the Kyuubi awakening? But how it died? No…this isn't Kyuubi. The bloodlust isn't there. What is it then?'_

Out of nowhere music played. Then a noise like three things were being scanned.

A strange voice cried out, "Shachi! Unagi Tako! Sh-Sh-Shauta! Sh-Sh-Shauta!"

There was a bright blue flash. When it faded everyone stared in shock. In front of Kakashi and Zabuza stood a tall male figure. He had on black and mostly blue outfit that looked like it was made out of leather with armor on the legs, arms, shoulders and head. The head looked like the head of a whale with large yellow eyes. The arms had a white lighting bolt going down the arm from the shoulders to the gloves. They also had what looked like light blue ropes on it as well. The legs had what looked like light blue octopus tentacles imprinted on them. On his chest was a large medal that had three symbols on it. The top part had what looked like a whale in mid jump, the middle had the image of an eel, and the bottom had the image of an octopus.

The man was silent before he threw back head and yelled. The yell sent out a wave of blue energy that knocked Zabuza off his feet and freed Kakashi.

Zabuza caught himself and glared angrily at the newcomer. The armored man reached into the water before pulling out Zabuza's sword Kubikirihocho. He man then threw it to Zabuza. The missing nin caught it before the man got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know who you are," Zabuza growled, "but if you stand in my way I'll tear you to pieces."

Zabuza charged at the man. Just as he reached the man he swung. To his shock the man turned into water and flew up avoiding the strike. The armored man then swung his arms unleashing the ropes on his arms that wrapped around Zabuza's sword. The former swordsman screamed out in agony as volts of electricity went through him. Zabuza dropped his sword with smoke rising off of him.

The armored man didn't' relent as he charged at Zabuza and jumped into the air. The tentacles imprinted on his legs suddenly came to life and spread out. Zabuza was unprepared for the barrage of kicks that he was on the sudden end off. The masked swordsman fell to the ground in pain.

The man grabbed a round object off the side of his belt in one hand before he tilted the buckle. He ran it over the buckle making the same noise that they heard earler.

"Scanning Charge: Octo Banish!"

The man burst into water and flew up. The ropes on his arm shot out and wrapped around Zabuza making him scream again. The man was then ripped from the spot and brought forward. The tentacles on the armored man's legs spread out again. This time they all pointed at one spot and spun like a drill.

The attack slammed into Zabuza's stomach and he went right through the man who gave one last scream of pain just as a large explosion sounded throughout the forest.

The armored man landed on his feet and turned to face the shocked remainder of team 7.

The remaining members were all thinking, _'What in the heck was that?'_

The armored man faced them before he flashed again. Then he walked over to the lake and pulled out Zabuza's sword. The massive weapon flowed and shifted. when the glow faded it showed a different weapon. It was still the Zanbato sword, but it was in fact much more futuristic look. The blade was now pitch black with a long red strip down the blade. At the hilt there was a coin deposit that could hold up to three coins.

The armored man twirled the sword before stopping and nodded letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

The armored man looked at him for a second before turning around.

Kakashi was furious at the motion of ignoring and yelled, "Don't turn your back on me!"

Kakashi charged, but the man burst into water and flew off into the air.

Kakashi growled angrily.

"Who was that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura," Kakashi said, "but the next time I see him I'm going to beat some answers out of him.

 **Later…**

The armored man splashed down forming a large puddle on the ground before he reformed into himself. The man looked around before the medals on his belt and chest flashed bright blue. The armor then vanished revealing Naruto…a changed Naruto.

The boy was now a bit taller and his clothes no longer fit. His eyes were now a darker shade of blue. His hair was no longer sun-kissed blonde, but a deep gold color. His whiskers marks were actually a tad bit lighter as well. Naruto stumbled before he fell back landing in a sitting position in front of a tree.

 **Naruto's mindscape…**

Naruto groaned and rose up from the ground.

"Oh man," Naruto thought, "Somebody get the number on that fruit cart."

Naruto looked around in confusion as he saw himself inside of a massive sewer. He also saw that he was in front of a massive cage. As the blonde approached the cage he noticed something. There were multiple round plates that looked a lot like the coins in the coffin he found earlier.

"What is all this?" Naruto asked.

" **I could ask you the very same kit,"** a dark voice came from within the cage.

Naruto faced the massive cage to see a large pare of red vulpine eyes looking back at him. A huge mouth of teeth soon followed.

"Kyuubi right?" Naruto asked.

" **In the flesh…so to speak."**

There was brief silence before Naruto slammed his fist into the cage door.

"You stupid over grown fuzz ball!" Naruto yelled, "You're the reason my life has been hell so far! Do you have any idea what I've been through? Everyone in the village either hates me or looks down on me! I'm pretty much cannon fodder to my own team!"

With each statement Naruto punched the cage.

Naruto finally fell to his knees and cried. Something he had sworn he would never do.

He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him in a gentle embrace. He looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long red hair. What caught his attention was the pair of fox ears and nine tails she had.

"K-K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

The woman nodded and said, "I am."

Naruto backed away and said, "What the heck? How are you a girl? You sound like a guy a minute ago?"

Kyuubi shrugged and said, "I guess it must be a volume thing…I can't quite figure it out myself."

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Anyway," Kyuubi said, "Kit do you have any idea what you stumbled across when you were nearly killed by that missing nin?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Kyuubi said, "That was an ancient power that belonged to monsters called Greeeds."

Naruti raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's a Greeed?"

Kyuubi sighed and muttered, "Why is it humans never know anything."

Kyuubi cleared her throat and said, "Greeeds were ancient creatures that existed a long time ago. They were monsters that were able to feed of the desires of humans and were able to take a form that were similar to animals. Eventually a humans learned how to harvest this power by creating coins that held the Greeeds power. If the coins were all the same color then the user was even more powerful."

Naruto whistled at the thought before he asked, "How do you know all of this?"Kyuubi shrugged and said, "I'm an all powerful demon. It is my business to know. You never know what might end up threatening your position of power anymore."

Naruto shrugged and accepted the answer.

"It seems you came across the power of the men who defeated the Greeeds a long time ago," Kyuubi said , "On top of that it seems your body has adapted to that power and has become under a process called Greeedification. You are in essence a Greeed yourself."

Naruto yelled, "I'm a monster now!"Kyuubi calmed the boy down and said, "No you aren't a monster. A monster is a creature that kills for no reason. Does it only because he can."

Naruto wiped his forehead and said, "That's a relief. So what happened when I was knocked out?"

Kyuubi waved her hand a large screen appeared. Naruto cheered when he saw himself in the armor and saw himself kicking Zabuza around. Though he was a little freaked when he saw Zabuza destroyed. He was however curious when he saw the sword change.

"First of all," Naruto said when the movie ended, "That was awesome! Second…what was that thing with the sword?"Kyuubi was curious herself and said, "I think the sword Zabuza had was sentient. When you defeted him it acknowledged you as its knew wielder. I changed to fit you I guess. That would explain the coin slots on it."Naruto nodded at the red headed woman.

"Now then," Kyuubi said, "I need you to wake up. We need to start training if you are going to learn how to use that armor effectively. Before that thought. I want you to do something for me."Naruto looked at the red head and asked, "What?"

The woman grabbed Naruto by his torn shirt and yelled, "GET RID OF THAT THRICE DAMNED ORANGE MONSTROSITY THAT YOU CALL AN OUTFIT!"

* * *

done i will see you later guys


	2. Training and confrontations

Sonshinzo: here is the next chapter i got a complan bout kamen rider power being used for destruction man whatever

i dont own anything

* * *

Chapter 2:Training and confrontations.

It had been about a week since Naruto had gotten his powers. After being yelled at by Kyuubi Naruto exited his mindscape and went for a nearby town. He managed to get some clothes with what little money he had since all the items were now reasonably priced.

The blonde came out with a gray shirt, a black jacket that had a green stripe running up the sleeves and meeting at his back. He alos had on cargo pants and black sandals. He also got a sheath for his new sword. While Naruto was leaving town he noticed a few of the girls looking at him with blushes on their faces. He simply shrugged it off.

After that Naruto had started his training. With the Kyuubi's guidance Naruto was able to grasp the use of his new sword very easily. While training with it Naruto found out that if he put in certain coins into the scanner on his sword the attack had a different effect. For example if he used the lion, tiger, and cheetah coins the attack became a supercharge fire wave. Finally he learned that he could turn the sword into a simple armband to make it easier to transport.

When Naruto wasn't trainign with his sword he was trainign with the two armors. Naruto learned that the one with the multiple coins was OOO and the one with the orbs on it was called Birth.

Naruto trained with each coin and tried every combo he could think off. It was helpful since Kyuubi told him that he could use shadow clones to get the memories back. Naruto also practiced switching forms or coins nthe middle of a fight. He also found out that OOO and Birth had their own special weapons. Birth had a strange weapon that Kyuubi called a gun. The first time Naruto tried using it he was knocked clear off his feet.

Kyuubi didn't let him live that down.

OOO had a sword and what looked like an ax. The sword was called Medajaribur. It was a long sword that was able to take in the normal medals. Up to three. Naruto found that if he put three of the medals in the sword it could slice through anything.

The ax that looked like it had a dinosaur head on the top of the blade was called Medagabryu. The ax like weapon was able to take in different medals and corresponded to the form that OOO was in. the ax was able to slice through anything like the sword though it usually caused big explosions.

Naruto was also growing stronger in his ninja abilities. Thanks to the shadow clones Naruto was able to get in more chakra control training. While he didn't know any jutsu he was getting better in his chakra control. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Naruto had just finished his training for the day when Kyuubi spoke up in his head.

" **Naruto,"** Kyuubi said, **"I think its time we headed after your teammates. I wan to see the looks on their faces when they see the new you."**

Naruto nodded and thought, _'At least I know where to go. Follow the unfinished bridge!'_

Naruto then started running for the bridge. It was pretty easy to spot since the bridge was pretty freaking massive. All was going wellf or Naruto in his run until he reached the water.

' _Hey kyu-chan,'_ Naruto said, _'I don't think I have enough control to go across water yet. You think I should use my armor?'_

Kyuubi was silent for a moment until she answered, **"Yeah. It'll be even more funny when they see you without it."**

Naruto grinned before the OOO drive appeared on his belt in a flash of color. The blonde took out three blue medals and place them inside the buckle before the tilted it. Weird music played utnilt he grabbed the OO scanner and slid the object across the buckle.

"Shachi! Unagi! Tako! Sh-Sh-Shauta! Sh-Sh-Shauta!

In a flash of blue light and what looked like a splash of water OOO's Marine form stood in Naruto's place.

The blue colored armor flashed before bursting into water and splashing down into the river. Underwater OOO shot through the water like a torpedo and swam towards the bridge. As he got closer and closer he saw what looked like a town on the completed end of the bridge.

He also heard what sounded like fighting lots of fighting.

Still disguised as water OOO peaked through the surface at the bridge. He saw what looked like his old team and a new figure fighting off an army of mercenaries. At the back of it was a short old man wearing a business suit with a cane and a cast on his right arm.

OOO was about to rise up and join the fray when he noticed something. With the old man were two men. One had a young woman while the other had a small boy.

OOO strained his ears and heard what they were saying.

"Now," the old man said, "lay down your weapons and hand over the old bridge builder before something happens to these two."

Kakashi laid down his weapons while the others did as well. The newcomer just looked at her allies with disbelief.

"Now then," the old man said, "seeing as some of these punks might try and start another uprising. How about we make a little example?"

The two men behind the midget raised their swords to strike the two hostage.

OOO recognized Tazuna's voice as he yelled, "NO!"

OOO then burst from the water rising high above the bridge.

"Who the hell is that?" the newcomer to the Konoha group asked.

OOO threw out the whips on his arms that wrapped around the midge's men and fried them with a lot of electricity. The whips then wrapped around the two hostages before ripping them from their spots. OOO caught the two and came down landing softly on the bridge.

The two then got out of OOO's arms and ran for Tazuna hugging him tight. Tazuna gripped the two just as tightly.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the old midget yelled who Naruto guessed was Gato, the tyrant of this town.

"Call me OOO," was all the armored man said.

"Well then," Gato said, "Now we know what to put on your tombstone! Kill this freak! An extra thousand to whoever brings me his head!"

The mercenaries yelled as they charged.

"A fight?" OOO said looking down at himself, "I'm not dressed right. Give me a moment."

OOO took the blue core medals out of the OOO drive before taking out three green ones. The mercenaries didn't stop running, but the Konoha group looked confused.

He slid the coins into his belt before taking the OOO scannner and sliding it across the buckle.

"Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta! Gata-Gatakiri-Gatakariba!"

There was flash of green and OOO's armor had changed completely. His armor now had a black and green color scheme. The head now had what looked like the mandibles of a stag beetle coing oon top of his head and he now had orange eyes. His arms now had green gauntlets on his forearms with long blades coming off them. His legs only had some green stripes going down them. The medal on his chest had the image of a beetle at the top, a mantis in the middle, and a grasshopper facing forward at the bottom.

OOO threw back his head and yelled unleashing a green wave of energy that knocked a few of the bandits off their feet and making the Konoha ninja use chakra to keep themselves from being blow away.

OOO turned to the group and said, "You stay here. I'll take care of these chumps."

OOO charged at the army. The mercenaries thought that his was going o be easy since there was only one of him. They were quickly proved wrong when OOO flashed green and there were multiple copies of him all over the place.

The newly formed army clashed with mercenaries. Each OOO proved to be just as powerful as the first. Each one proved to be powerful. They were all able to shoot lightning from the horns on their heads, used the blades on their arm to such a degree that one swing sliced a man in half with one swing, and proved to have powerful legs.

As they watched the Konoha nin, and Tazuna had many thoughts.

Sasuke: _'What is this power? With power like that I could easily kill Itachi!_

Sakura: _'Wow! This is insane! I've never seen power like that! A real life knight in shining armor! *squeal*_

Kakashi: _'With armor like that Konoha could be unstoppable! When he's done fighting he'll be so tired I'll be able to take that armor with ease!_

Tazuna: _'If this guy was around here before I should have hired him to protect me instead of these bunch of wimps. Also…did they really think that Gato was going to let my daughter and grandson go? I told them how eh was! Did they not listen?_

Newcome aka Anko: _'Such power…such grace…such bloodshed! Oh my kami I think I'm in love!'_

Pretty soon all the mercenaries were dead and OOO was standing in front of a terrified Gato.

"Please don't kill me!" Gato yelled, "I'll give you whatever you want! Money, power, women! Anything!"

OOO was quiet for a second before saying, "Sorry…I don't take offers from the scum of the earth."

OOO slammed his fist into the ground forming light green cracks in the earth. He pulled out Medagabryu. OOO slid a medal into a slot showing the medal as it fell.

He then shut the mouth and it made a noise that almost sounded like swallowing noise.

"Gulp. Gatakiriba!."

Green energy shone on the medal on OOO's chest. Lightning shot from his horns to the ax and he jumped into the air. The ax flashed dark green as he fell down to the earth. He swung down the ax on Gato as he called out his attack.

" **Insect Smash!'**

The ax blade met with Gato's back and there was a sickening crunch before the blade slice through Gato resulting in a huge explosion.

OOO panted in exertion as he held his weapon. He suddenly rose his head up and spun around firing a bolt of lighting from his horns zapping Kakashi who had tried to grab him from behind.

"Kakashi!," the woman OOO didn't recognize yelled, "What do you think you're doing? This guy just saved us!"

OOO looked at the woman and blushed behind his armor.

She was a tall woman with purple hair done up in a pineapple shape. She had on a fishnet shirt under a brown trench coat, a short skirt, shin guards and sandals. She was not only beautiful, but she had a body that model would kill for.

"Anko," Kakashi groaned, "I was just trying to subdue a possible enemy."

Anko rolled her eyes and said, "An enemy who just destroyed an entire army of mercenaries who you just gave up against when they showed a pair of hostages. You really are stupid."

Anko turned to OOO who was still looking at her and said in a sultry voice, "You see something like big boy?"

OOO's blush was now completely visible through his helmet. Which in all honesty made completely no sense at all.

At that moment OOO was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a very tight embrace. He looked to see that it was the girl with Tazuan that was now hugging him to death.

"Thank you," the girl said, "You not only saved our lives, but you saved our town."

OOO nodded and said, "No problem. Um…do you mind if I change. I want to get out of this armor."

The woman blushed and nodded slowly. OOO hit a button on his belt and there was a flash as the armor on the boy disappeared revealing Naruto to the shocked group.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "How the hell are you alive that Zabuza slice you in half!"

Naruto deadpanned, "He didn't slice me in half. He only cut a huge chunk out of my chest."

Anko looked shocked for a second before saying, "Well since the mission is over I want to get something off my chest."

The woman walked over to Kakashi before slamming her knee into his balls. Kakashi let out a loud scream of agony.

"That was for bring a bunchof genin onto a B-rank mission," Anko growled, "What were you thinking!"

Narut looked at the woman and siad, "Nice one. Though I would have preferred if you had used those shin guards of yours to do so. It would have been more effective and been much more hilarious."

Anko thought for a second and said, "Good point. I'll remember that next time."

It was at that moment that she noticed Kakashi was currently looking up her skirt. Anko then proceeded to stomp on Kakashi's groin making a scream of agony echo throughout Wave country.

With Gato dead the village actually started to prosper. Naruto was swarmed with people thanking him for saving their village. Most of them were girls. Since Naruto wasn't use to such attention he was practically blushing when eh was the victim of a group glomp. It became even worse when one of the girls hit one of his whisker marks in the right place and made him purr. The boy was promptly glomped again by the girls screaming Kawaii. Luckily Naruto got out of there by substituting with a barrel.

Other than that Sakura and Kakash tried to go around town and convince them that Sasuke was the one that saved them while Naruto only got in the way. However, it was the word of Tazuna and his family against their word, so the village accepted Naruto and by extension OOO as their hero. They even went so far as to name the bridge after him.

When he wasn't being attacked by fan girls Naruto had to deal with Sasuke demanding that he hand over his armor. Naruto would have loved to do so because he knew that the energy of the core medals would tear Sasuke apart from the inside out. He would have loved to see that, but Naruto relented and just kept telling him no.

Sakura tried seducing him to hand over the armor. When that didn't work she tried to beat it out of him. That resulted in Sakura getting a broken hand and then getting thrown out of Tazuna's second story window.

Kakashi tried to pull rank to get Naruto to hand it over, but he pulled out a passage from an old rule book that states that a jonin may not take something away from a genin should it prove to weaken him and benefit solely one other. In other words he couldn't take Naruto's armor by law. The shocked look on Kakashi's face was so priceless that Naruto wished that he had a camera to memorize it.

Anko had actually been the only person who didn't try to abuse him. She actually was starting to grow attached to the boy.

When it came time to leave it was quick run to the village. Upon arriving the two Chuunin guards were shocked to see Naruto's changes, but went along with it as they figured it was just some crazy puberty thing.

After dealing with the papers the three went to the sandaime's office for debriefing.

"Team 7, Anko," the old sandaime said as they entered his office, "I take it the mission went well. Now then would you midn telling me what the heck happened?"

Kakashi stepped forward and began to explain the mission. He was going well in it until he reached the fight with Zabuza. From there it was a point of making Sasuke look like a hero and Naruto look like he just got in the way. With each word Naruto and Anko were getting angry because they knew every word coming out of Kakashi's masked mouth was complete and utter crud. Sasuke and Sakura smirked as they heard Kakashi's tall tale and knew that Naruto was going to get reprimanded.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi before leveling a glare at the man.

"Naruto, Anko," the old man said, "could you two step out for a moment?"

The two looked at each other before leaving the room.

The old man looked at the son of Konoha's white fang before asking, "Do you take me for a fool Kakashi?"

The jonin looked confused before saying, "What?"

The old man repeated, "Do you take me for a fool? Every last word you've told me was a lie. Now I want the truth and I want it now!"

Kakashi started to sweat. He told the truth this time as he knew he had been caught. After the story he ordered the remaining members of team 7 to leave.

"You two can come back in now," the old man said as team 7 left.

"Naruto," the sandaime said, "It is quite obvious that I chose very unwisely with your team. There I shall reassign you to a different team with a new sensei. Anko seeing as you clearly have more sense then Kakashi you will be given something a little extra in your pay. Dismissed."

Anko grinned before leaving.

Naruto faced the old man and said, "Who is my new sensei going to be old man?"

Just as Sarutobi was about to answer an ANBU appeared in the room.

"The council has called a meeting involving the Uzumaki boy," the man said before vanishing via Shushin.

Sarutobi looked at his watch and said, "Wow. It took them ten minutes to catch wind of something. The council is losing it's touch. Well come on Naruto the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can all go home."

Naruto walked with the old man to the council chambers. After about a minute of walking they came to a large pair of chamber doors.

When the doors opened the sound of arguing and nearly deafened Naruto. Through all of this Naruto never realized just how sensitive his hearing was. When the two entered the room the council went quiet.

"Why was this meeting called?" the old kage asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"We have heard about the Uzumaki boy gaining something interesting over the past few days," an old man wrapped in bandages said.

The old kage sat down at his large chair and said, "I was just speaking to Naruto about that when you called. Naruto would you please explain."

Naruto sighed and said, "Over the mission to wave country I found a strange object. The object was an ancient system that gives the user armor that can be used to heighten physical powers while given other abilities."

One of the elders, Koharu, said, "Can you show us this armor?"Naruto nodded. He activated his belt, this time brining out the Birth Drive. He took out a completely silver medal and slid it into the slot. He twisted the knob on the belt and he was encased in bright light. In Naruto's place was a man completely encased in armor. The armor was green with metal plating on the left side of his chest, both shoulders and a strange object on the side of the belt and an object used for holding cell medals. There were silver green pods on the right shoulder, chest, right forearm, legs, left forearm, back.

The helmet was mostly black with a silver and black mouth that resembled that of a bug with gold going under the chin and up the side. There was a large black U-shaped arc that went up over the eyes forming a visor and a green spot on the forehead.

"What do you think?" Birth asked as he moad a motion to his armor.

"You must hand over that armor now," a civilian said, "We can then mass produce it and we can be unstoppable."

Naruto cut off the civilians rant by saying, "Impossible. When I used the system first it bonded with me. Should anyone else try I would, more than likely, tear them apart from the inside out."

The same civilian yelled, "Then we should kill the demon fox before it can be used on us!"

Birth looked at the civilian and said, "You broke the third's law."

The kamen rider took out the birth Buster and fired a shot the destroyed the civilians head.

The civilians cried with outrage. The Shinobi clans weren't really doing anything at the moment because they didn't really care. They knew he wasn't Kyuubi, but they were upset about some pranks that Naruto had played on them. Since Naruto wasn't the fox they didn't really par attention to these meetings. If one looked hard enough you could see that most of them were sleeping with their eyes open. This didn't include Shikaku Nara who was actually asleep.

"Hokage-sama!" a civilain woman with pink hair said, "He just killed a councilman! He must be punished!"

Sarutobi said, "For what? I didn't see anything."

The civilians looked shocked for a second before Naruto deactivated his armor and said, "Can I leave now? I got a date with Ichiruka ramen."

The old man nodded.

As soon as Naruto left a councilwoman said, "Sandaime-sama we need the boy to hand over that armor to Uchiha-sama. With it-"

The old man held up a hand to silence the woman. The old hokage then said, "The armor is only to be used by Naruto and Naruto only. You are not going to influence him in what to do with it. Now are there any questions?"

A lot of the civilian council members raised htier hands.

"Any questions not about the armor?"

Everyone lowered their hands.

"Okay then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

and done now can some more people review because i got an idea if i get 20 people to review this chapter i will update as fast as i can my word is my bond sonshinzo out


	3. Chapter 3

Sonshinzo: here is the next chapter now if anyone wants to complain about this story or any story i adopt or make keep it to yourself if you do complain you will be reported got that so stop hating and shut the fuck up got it

i don't own anything

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto and team 7 had arrived back at the village. Since their unofficial disbandment. With the so called team gone Naruto had plenty of time to train. He would go to a small secluded are and start practicing with both of his drives and his sword. He wanted to practice with them both since there may not be a time for him to use it.

While training Naruto was often spied on by his former teammates. Sasuke even came out at times demanding that Naruto hand over the armor. Naruto would simply ignore the boy and knock him out with a simple chop to the neck.

Naruto also ran by a weapons shop one day to pick up a few new supplies since he had money from the A-ranked mission and Zabuza's bounty. While there he also found a book on Zanbato katas and moves most likely gotten from Kiri during one of the great Shinobi wars.

Naruto was in the middle of running a few Zanbato katas when an ANBU appeared in front to him. Luckily for him Naruto was able to stop the massive sword he had from slicing the ANBU in half.

"You really shouldn't do that when you see somebody practicing with a sword man," the gold blonde said as he sealed the sword into his wrist band.

"Hokage-sama has called for your presence boy," the ANBU said in a monotone voice.

Naruto nodded and started to head for the hokage tower.

After a few minutes the gold haired boy found himself in the old man's office along with the former team 7 and team 8 which consisted of Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, plus the last member's dog Akamaru.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked upon seeing the whiskered boy, "What happened to you? You look different."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I went through a few changes on my last mission. So why did you call us here old man?"

Sakura stormed up to Naruto and growled, "Show respect to the Hokage you baka!"

Sakura drew back her arm in a feeble attempt to punch him. Naruto shocked team 8 by grabbing the girl's arm bending it and then throwing the woman out of the window. Sakura screamed as she fell down. There was the sound of a crash.

"My cabbages!" cried the old man whose cart Sakura had crashed down on.

Team 8 stared in shock since everyone knew that Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura. A lot had changed indeed.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said timidly tapping her fingers together in a shy fashion.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said with his recently discovered lady killer grin making Hinata blush even darker than before.

The old kage cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"The reason I called you here is because of the order of the teams," the old man said, "I've been going through the members and I've realized that the teams are…overpowered."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly and said, "So you're assigning me a new sensei to help me get stronger right?"

The old kage simply ignored the arrogant brat and said, "Team 7 has plenty of frontal attack members and not enough trackers while team 8 has the exact opposite problem. As such Naruto will be switching places with Kiba. Team 8 will also be gaining an extra sensei to help cope with this change."

Sasuke grew furious and said, "How come this team of losers gets and extra sensei when the team with the Uchiha does not?"

The old man leveled a fierce glare at the young boy and growled, "You should leave Uchiha before I show you must how I became kage of this village."

His voice was even and didn't have an overlay of anger, but with the tone he used he might as well have been wearing a sign that said "one more word out of you and I will rip you in half".

Despite his arrogance the Uchiha boy backed down. Team 7 then left with Kiba receiving sympathetic looks from his former team and Naruto.

The kage then addressed the new team 8 and said, "You will be meeting your second sensei later this afternoon at your normal training grounds in a half an hour."

Kurenai nodded and the new team left.

About a half an hour later the team had gotten at training ground 8. As soon as they arrived Naruto found himself with his cheek cut and found himself with an arm wrapped around him and a pair of soft objects pressed into his back. He felt someone like his cheek.

"Yummy," the figure said, "You got some pretty nice blood kid. I may need more of this more often."

Naruto sighed as he remembered the woman's voice.

"Hello Anko," Naruto said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Anko chuckled at the boy's slightly flustered face and said, "Hey Kure-chan."

Kurenai smiled and said, "Hello Anko. You know Naruto?"

Anko nodded and said, "I met the little runt on the last mission I went on to help his team. If I can call them his team. So these are your brats? I thought you had an Inuzuka on your team."

Kurenai said, "Hokage-sama decided to switch the two members since the teams weren't as balanced as he thought they were."

Anko nodded and said, "Okay kiddies why don't we get the introductions out of the way so we can get on to the training."

Kurenai said, "I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. My likes include genjutsu, my friends Anko, Hana, and Yuugao, and roses. My dislikes include perverts, sexists, and rapists. My hobbies include hanging out with my friends, and gardening. My dream I guess is to marry a good man, settle down, and have a few kids."

Anko said, "My name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes include snakes, dango, sake, dango, my friends Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana, my job at the I&T department and dango. My dislikes include perverts, idiots, hypocrites, a certain white snake, and anybody who thinks down on someone for something that isn't in their control. My hobbies include torture, eating dango, drinking sake, and…well actually reading. My dream at the time is to make a certain white snake pay for making my life hell!"

Everyone looked a little disturbed at her for a moment.

'And I thought that my ramen thing was nuts,' Naruto thought, 'I wonder who that white snake is? I sure feel sorry for the guy.'

Shino then said, "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes include insects, and my teammates. My dislikes include Venus flytraps, frogs, toads, and pesticides. My hobbies include collecting specimens for my hive. My dream is to become the Aburame clan head."

Hinata stuttered, "M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. M-My likes include m-my teammates, c-cinnamon buns, m-my family, and a c-certain boy. My dislikes a-are rapists, k-kidnappers, K-Kumo, and bullies. M-my h-hobbies are f-flower pressing, a-and reading. My dream is to probably be w-with a c-certain boy, and unite m-my family."

Naruto thought, 'Good dream. I wonder who that boy is. I wonder it would have to be someone Hinata knew. She would probably be really shy around him, blush a lot around him, have trouble talking to him, and…she…would…OH MAN! HOW DID I MISS THIS?'

Inside Naruto's head the golden haired blonde was currently bashing himself with a large stainless steel frying pan while yelling stupid over and over again.

Naruto then realized everyone was looking at him so he decided to let them know.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the boy said, "My likes include ramen, cute girls, a certain fuzz ball, pranks, and the occasional fight. My dislikes are perverts, jerks, arrogant morons who have twenty foot poles up his butt, pink haired banshees, a hypocritical cyclops, and the time it takes for instant ramen to make. My hobbies include training, pulling pranks, and hanging out with what friends with I have. My dream is to…well I guess right now my dream is to make a name for myself."

Team 8 looked shocked at Naruto when they heard his dream. They were actually expecting him to be loud and obnoxious, but apparently that wasn't the case anymore.

"Okay,' Kurenai said, "since Naruto is new to the team I think we should be briefed on what abilities you do have. Would you be willing to share Naruto?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"Well," Naruto said, "I'm good that thinking on my feet and I have a lot of chakra which means I have a lot of stamina. (Hinata blushes at the implications) I also knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu that allows me to bring out actual solid clones. I also have my own special bloodline."

That last line got everyone's attention.

"Y-You have a-a bloodline N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

The girl's secret crush nodded and said, "I woke it up on my last mission. Instead of telling you I think I'll just show you. You don't mind do you?"

Everyone shook their head no.

Naruto formed the OOO drive on his belt and slid in three coins. He pulled out the scanner and ran it over the buckle making the colors flash.

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba! Tatoba!"

Naruto flashed red, yellow, and green before the lights faded revealing Naruto in triple colored armor. The head was red with what looked like an eagle with large red eyes. The arms and chest had a yellow design and gauntlets on the arms. The legs and waist had the grasshopper design. The medal on his chest had what looked like the head of a bird on top, the middle had what looked like the center of a tiger's head, and the bottom had what resembled a grasshopper.

Everyone stared in shock at the armor. A lot of them felt their jaws hit the floor with hollow thuds.

"As you can see," OOO said, "My bloodlines allows I to form armor from these coins called core medals. Each medal has a different power and allows me to take different armor forms. If the coins are all the same color I'm even stronger. Anko can back me up on that since she saw it on the mission. I also have these two weapons that I can use. I also have another armor that uses the same principle only with these weaker ones called cell medals."

Everyone was looking shocked at the implications of the armor and Naruto's bloodline.

Naruto deactivated his armor and said, "So why don't you guys pick up your jaws and we get to training?"

As soon as Naruto said that training got underway. Before training started Kurenai decided it was time for the group to learn their elemental affinities since it would help their training. Hinata's chakra paper turned wet meaning she had a water affinity. What surprised everyone was that Shino's actually crumpled up into a ball meaning he had lightning. Naruto split in half meaning he had wind. What shocked them was that after it split in half it was then ripped apart to tiny little pieces.

With that under way everyone started training in their affinities to harness their chakra. Hinata was doing the water walking exercise to use hers.

Shino was against using her chakra at first since he would become a bug zapper. He was convinced into doing so when his hive's queen informed him that since they had been feeding on his chakra they were immune to lightning jutsu that came from him. Shino's exercise was to basically focus his chakra between two metal rods until a small spark flew between them.

Naruto started off simple with the leaf cutting exercise. The only reason Kurenai knew about the exercise was because her secret boyfriend, Asuma Sarutobi, had a wind affinity as well.

Naruto quickly went up in the ranks of his jutsu wit the help of his shadow clones. When the boy's team came up to the training fields the next day they were shocked to see so a lot of Naruto. All of which were practicing different chakra exercises. Hinata promptly fainted with her mind on a loop going, "So many Narutos" over and over again.

When the others trained Anko would spar with Naruto to help him in his taijutsu abilities since he had as much fighting style outside of his armor as a drunken brawler. Unfortunately this lead to a little bit of trouble. Once when naruto was sparring with her he accidentally tripped and he found his face squashed in her chest. Instead of getting angry she asked if he liked being in there.

This lead to some anger from Hinata who was silently raving that Naruto's face should be in her chest. She immediately blushed dark crimson at the thoughts in her own head.

As for Hinata Kurenai quickly got a way to help her gain chakra control and help get over her confidence issues. She actually had Naruto dance and perform the water walking exercise. When they did it took all of Hinata's strength and willpower not to faint at having been so close to her crush.

Naruto wasn't open with telling her that he knew about her crush, but decided to wait until she finally built up enough courage to do so herself.

Naruto also helped the girl with her training since the book from Kiri about swords also came with plenty of water chakra control exercises.

This continued for at least three weeks. Over that time team 8 had growl stronger Naruto had learned a few wind jutsu provided by Asuma, Shino had gained some low level lighting jutsu from the jutsu library (mostly jutsu detailed from the fights against Kumo), and Hinata learned some low level water jutsu from Zabuza.

Over the past few weeks, thanks to the dancing with Naruto, Hinata had grown stronger and much more confident. Her father, Hiashi, noticed this and was wondering if he should test his daughters against one another and decided to wait until the chuunin exams in a few weeks.

At the moment Naruto and his team were doing the bane of any ninja's career: D-ranked missions.

"Remind me again why we have to catch this stupid fuzz ball," Naruto complained as he sat in a tree watching the fire daimyo's wife's cat.

Anko groaned on the other end of the line of their com link and said, "We told you already kid. These missions are a major part of village income. No matter how annoying they are. Though I'd rather skin this cat, roast it, and feed it to my snakes."

A sigh came from Kurenai's end as she looked down at the cat.

"Team ready?" she asked, "Go!"

The team jumped down and charged at the cat. Hinata tried to grab it, but eh cat jumped up and ran across her shoulder. Shino tried grabbing her with a swarm of insects, but the cat avoided the swarms with surprising agility. The cat then made another break for it, but a swarm of snakes cut off the demon cat's retreat.

She would have run again, but she was suddenly ripped from the spot and was gently scratched behind the ears. The cat purred and rubbed into the petting from Naruto.

"Confirm Naruto said, "Ribbon on the right ear. It is Tora."

Team 8 went back to the mission depot. When they got their the fire daimyo's wife squealed and ripped the cat from Naruto's arms and started squeezing the poor kitty to death in her arms.

'Now I see why she always runs away,' all the genin thought.

Anko was thinking, 'That's it squeeze a little bit harder.'

Naruto the lived up to his reputation as the villages most unpredictable ninja and walked up to the woman before ripping the fuzzy captive out of her arms.

"Hey!" the plump woman yelled, "What do you think you're doing!"

Naruto answered blankly, "Stopping you from accidentally killing a poor defenseless animal."

If anyone noticed the cat was letting out a large sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked.

"Naruto answered, "Madam Cats are naturally smaller than humans. I know you like to smother things, which is probably a mother instinct, you can't just smother an animal like that. You very well may end up crushing her."

Chiyo, the fire daimyo's wife, actually seemed to be considering the boy's words. The woman then gently took the cat into her arms. The cat seemed to not want to because she started flailing wildly as Chiyo took her. Tora's scared expression because surprised then relaxed as she nestled into the woman's arms and purred loudly.

"I don't remember seeing Tora so relaxed and happy," Chiyo said, "Thank you. I think I'll be leaving a little something extra in the pay this time."

The woman left and Naruto and his team happily got paid. When they left the two chuunin manning the depot looked at each other.

"How come none of us ever tried doing that?" nameless chuunin no. 1 asked.

Nameless chuunin no. 2 answered, "We were probably too scared of facing her husband's wrath."

All the people around that heard them said, "You got that right."

* * *

OK i am done with this chapter and now i will be working on a new story


	4. Lunch date and exams

Sonshinzo: just updated rinne no naruto now time for this

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Naruto had joined team 8 and the group had stopped the dreaded catch Tora missions while this did earn Narutoa few points with e villagers some of the more greed civilians were upset that Naruto had stopped one of their most reoccurring missions.

Since then thins had changed for Kurenai's team. Shino had learned a few extra lighting jutsu. He had at least three offensive and was seeing if he could find a way to combine his lightning jutsu with his insect hive.

Hinata had gotten over a good deal of her confidence issues thanks to her dancing with Naruto. That was actually made obvious when Hinata showed up to practice one day without her jacket showing that she was actually quite developed leading to Naruto losing consciousness with a nosebleed and Shino losing his glasses revealing eyes.

Naruto had learned plenty wind jutsu and had learned a few sword moves as well as a few more cell medal combinations for his sword as well.

Right now Naruto was doing his current dancing routine with Hinata. While they were dancing Kurenai had actually taken a few pictures to commemorate the moment. Shino was currently surrounded by a few bugs and focusing lighting chakra into them making them hum slightly as their wings buzzed as they flew.

When training time ended Kurenai approached her team and said, "Okay team I'm pleased to announce that I have signed you three up for the Chuunin exams in a few days."

Naruto smirked and said, "Cool."

Kurenai said, "Now I have to say one thing. Do not kill anybody unless the moment calls for it. Second if you embarrass me as a sensei…I will find you and make you relive your worst nightmares."

All three genin looked nervous as they knew that the genjutsu mistress was actually quite serious with that threat.

With that everyone started to pack up and leave. While they did Hinata approached Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked losing her stutter, "Would you like to get something to eat with me?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."

Hinata smiled and the two made their way to Ichiruka's.

"Welcome to Ichi…Naruto?" Ayame asked, "I'm glad to see you back. And who is this? Your girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed slightly at the thought of dating Naruto.

The gold blonde answered, "She's just my date for tonight."

Ayame giggled and said, "Date huh? Hey daddy! Get the lovebird's special!"

Hinata blushed at the woman's implication. Teuchi, Ayame dad, walked in with a pair of large ramen bowls with a heart pattern going around the side.

The two slowly ate and started to eat their meal. as they did the two got to talking. Narutoa nd Hinata found that they had a lot in common. Hinata also shared the amount of scorn that was held between the main family and branch family of the clan. After eating and heading home and then walked Hinata home. After dropping her off Naruto kissed the girls cheek.

As soon as Naruto was gone she rent into the complex, up to her room, locked the door, and squealed happily into her pillow.

It continued like that for a few weeks. Naruto and Hinata would continue to go out and talk after team training. It eventually changed tow here they would got to the park, a movie, or just get some snacks.

All was going well with their new relationship until they ran into a certain team of jerks.

At the moment Hinata and Naruto were both leaving a movie. The only difference from the other tiems was that Naruto now had his arm around her waist.

"What the heck is this!" a shrill voice screeched.

The pair turned to see team 7 minus Kakashi standing there. Sakura had a shocked look on her face as she saw Naruto and Hinata.

"What are yo doing with Hinata you pervert!" the pink haired woman yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Since when has it been perverted to have your girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened and stuttered, "G-G-Girlfriend?"

Kiba's jaw was on the ground as he heard that.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said, "How is your life been since the team switch?"

Kiba sighed and said, "Terrible. I have to deal with Sakura's ear busting voice, Sasuke's attitude, and finally our sensei is either ignoring me and Sakura or has his nose buried in that little orange book. I have no respect for the man."

Naruto nodded and said, "It is worse. That book is basically a porn novel."

Kiba felt his jaow drop and fetl his respect for his so-called sensei run down even lower then before.

"Get your hands off her Naruto-baka! What the hell? You're supposed to like me!" the pink haired pain yelled as she charged with an intent to knock the blonde's block off.

She swung her rather flimsy punch which was then caught, broken, and was then thrown into the air and onto the ground.

Surprisingly it wasn't Naruto who threw Sakura like a rag doll. It was Hinata.

"Don't you dare touch my Naruto-kun!" the Hyuuga heiress snarled with a white fire burning in her eyes.

Sasuke grinned at seeing the girl's strength and said, "Come with me Hinata. I'll show you what a real man is like."

Naruto was about to say something when the woman actually smiled and walked up to the Uchiha with a slight sway in her step, something the girl had learned from Anko. Naruto was about to say something himself when he noticed the Hyuuga heiress was focusing chakra into her hands.

"Sasuke," Hinata said in a slightly seductive tone.

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata's tone turned angry as she yelled, "I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN BEING ON EARTH!"

Hinata then released a pair of Jyuken strikes that knocked the last Uchiha of his feet and sent him flying to the ground and clutching his stomach before he emptied the contents of his stomach all over himself.

"Damn you Hyuuga!" Sakura yelled as she rose up from her spot on the ground.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and swung her around before throwing her into a nearby shop followed by a loud crashing noise and the sound of breaking glass and fancy plates.

The clerk looked down at the woman, at the broken merchandise and then at Naruto.

"It was him!" Naruto yelled pointing at the downed Sasuke before grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her away.

The two made a mad dash for the Hyuuga complex.

When they arrived Naruto faced the heiress and said, "That was awesome Hinata. Since when could you able to do that?"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's praise and said, "My training has been easier and that's something that I made up on my own."

Naruto nodded when he heard that.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Did you mean that when you called me your girlfriend?"

Naruto put on a thoughtful look and said, "Well your nice, your pretty, and, unlike some girls, you aren't an abusive screeching pain in the neck. _What did I see in that woman?'_ the blonde thought after he finished that sentence.

Hinata blushed slightly and she shot her head forward and captured Naruto's mouth in a deep kiss. Naruto eventually returned the lip lock and the two made out underneath the moon.

 **A few more weeks later…**

Naruto and his team stood in front of the academy where the Chuunin exams would be taken.

"Hold on guys," Naruto said, "Before we enter let us have a moment of silence to remember the times we had in the academy before we renter these hallowed halls."

The three then stood silent with their heads bowed and their eyes closed.

"Okay that's enough," Naruto said, "Let's go crack a few skulls."

With that team 8 entered the academy. When they went up a flight of stairs they found a large group of genin gathered around one of the rooms.

"Will you just let us in already?" a girl in a pink Chinese style shirt with buns in her hair yelled to a pair of genin at the door.

"No," the genin on the left said, "This exam is too tough for a bunch of little rookies like you brats."

Naruto sensed something odd about this. Since he had been training with Kurenai he had been learning how to identify genjutsu. He also knew that something was wrong since the sign said that they were on the third floor when they had only gone up one flight of stairs.

"Okay guys," Naruto said, "We keep walking and we don't look back."

The others nodded and started to make their way when past the group of idiots when Naruto noticed the Uchiha about to make a fool of himself by announcing the genjutsu. Naruto simply sent out a wave of wind chakra that caused a sudden increase in pressure around the Uchiha's hollowed skull making him crash to the ground.

A lot of the people present laughed. While most of the people present didn't notice Naruto's movement one team did.

The girl with buns, a boy with long black hair and white eyes, and a boy with large yes, huge eyebrows, a green jumpsuit, and an ugly bowl cut hairdo.

"You," the white eyed boy said, "Who are you?"

Naruto turned to the boy and said, "Isn't it polite to offer your name before asking someone else's name?"

Neji scowled. How dare this commoner lecture him on proper manners. The Hyuuga "prodigy" made his way forward to teach Naruto a lesson and swung out a strike. Naruto then caught the attack and applied pressure making the bones in his hand grind together. Neji gritted his teeth. Naruto then twisted pulled Neji's wrist out of the joint. Neji would be able to compete, but his wrist would be tender for a while.

Naruto scoffed and left with his team.

While they did the other two tended to their teammate. The green clothed one stared at Naruto as he walked away. That blonde kid had just done something in a few minutes what he had been trainign since the academy to do.

 **A few minutes later…**

Naruto and his team were approaching the exam room when a voice rang out.

"You! With the attitude!"

The group turned to see the green dressed boy from the Hyuuga's team.

"You mean me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy answered, "Yes. My sensei told me that before a team swap his eternal rival Kakashi sensei had three students. One was the beautiful and intelligent Sakura. The other was the dark and powerful Sasuke. Finally there was the unpredictable and talent less Naruto! If what sensei told me you are that very same Naruto. If what you did to Neji, last years rookie of the year, is considered no talent then the ideas behind you were wrong! I am last years dead last: Rock Lee! And I challenge you Naruto Uzumaki to a battle here and now!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Lee," Naruto said, "While I respect your resolve and the need for you to prove yourself. We should save our strength."

Lee was about to interject when Naruto said, "Besides if we fight now how would you be able to prove your strength to those around you?"

Lee scowled and begrudgingly agreed.

With that the oddly dressed boy went back to join his team.

Team 8 then continued their journey to the exam room.

As soon as they entered the room they were victims of dark glared and killing intent. Ninja from all over the elemental nations were there. The killing intent Naruto just shrugged off since he had gotten used to it from all the killing intent he had received from the villagers the entire duration of his life. The blonde simply focused some of his power and sent a quickly blast of killing intent that made a lot of them back down.

A few seconds after they entered there was a sudden high pitched squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The group turned to see the reformed team 7 with Sasuke getting glomped by a platinum blonde wearing purple. She was followed by a chubby boy with a bag of chips and a boy with a lazy expression on his face.

"Well what do you know?" Kiba said, "Looks like the whole class is back together again."

Ino looked at Sasuke and noticed Kiba was with them.

"Hey what happened to that blonde baka?" the platinum blonde asked.

"He was transferred to my team while I got transferred to his due to the teams being overpowered," Kiba explained, "I'm actually hoping that I get transferred back to my old team soon. I can't take much more of our perverted sensei and Sasuke's ego."

The dog boy was then bopped over the head by Sakura who yelled, "Don't insult Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun could beat everyone here!"

At that comment everyone urned to glare at the girl and her team.

"Way to go Haruno," Shino said, "Now you've made us a target of everyone here because of your devotion to the Uchiha."

Ino turned around and was about to try and rip Shino a new one when she noticed the new and improved Naruto.

"Whoa," the Yamanaka heiress said with a far off look in her eyes, "What happened to you Naruto?"

Everyone who hadn't see Naruto, namely Ino's team, looked shocked.

"Whoa Naruto what have you been eating?" Chouji asked while munching on his chips.

"Troublesome," Shikimaru said with a slightly interested look.

Ino was now staring with a blank expression. A little bit of drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth and a little blood came out of her nose when she noticed Naruto's defined muscles.

"Ino," Hinata said in a sickly sweet voice, "Get your eyes off my boyfriend."

The sickly sweet tone knocked iNo out of her trance and stared at Hinata with a slightly paler face as when she had heard someone use that toen before she found out that the person who used that tone happened to be a major sadist.

While this was going on a silver haired genin was watching with interest especially at the Uzumaki.

' _His physical appearance doesn't match the description in my cards,'_ the boy thought, _'Oh well just because he's had a change of clothes doesn't mean that he is any stronger.'_

(For those of you who cannot figure out who just thought that you shall be struck in the face with an acid pie. Nobody really take this seriously. How would be dumb enough to make that?)

Then there was a huge blast of smoke filled the room taking all the glaring eyes away from the Uchiha.

When the smoek cleared it revealed a tall muscular man with a black trencoat, and a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Listen up you runts," the man barked, "My name is Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first exam. Now get in the next room, find your seats, and shut up."

Everybody filed into the room one by one.

The chuunin exams had finally begun.

* * *

and done sending from flashdrive bye have a good day


	5. read please

Sonshinzo: Ok now look i am trying my best with this story ok i know he sounds like a bad guy but if you do know this is a fanfiction it not like the show also it is a crossover you people say the kamen riders are good have you watch kamen rider dragon knight there was evil kamen riders some was mind controlled some was not look at kamen rider decade and kamen rider Necrom they are the dark kamen riders anyway naruto is not evil ok he will look like he is a bad guy but he is just a big softy at heart so just because he soulds evil do not mean he is i mean like for real guys you should know better he just have a hard time controling the power that the 2ed thing all power have some draw backs and could lose control if not trained right i am having kamen rider wing knight and camen rider dan-o train him so yeah so thats all i will not put up a chapter today

bye


	6. preliminaries

Sonshinzo: i'm back and kicking ass now readers if you don't like how i make my storys then FUCK OFF OK.

Amani: you tell them anthony

Sonshinzo: sis don't say my real name come on(crys anime tears)

Amani: come on anthony why sonshinzo as a nickname anyway

Sonshinzo: because it badass and its cool now its typing time *holds up a a lab top with a thumbs up

Amani: CORNY CORNY CORNY

Sonshinzo: so mean i dont own naruto or kamen rider (cries)

Chapter 5: Time Skip (because I don't want to go through the forest thing) and preliminaries.

Naruto sighed as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"Man I'm bored," Naruto said, "Right now I'm upset that we got here so quickly."

Hinata snuggled into her boyfriend's side and said, "You aren't bored with me are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked a little nervous and said, "No Hinata-chan. I'm just bored because theren's nothing to do. And, to be quite honest, making out can only do so much."

Hinata shrugged at her boyfriend's words and had to agree. While making out was fun it can't do that much to alleviate time.

Naruto sighed as he remembered how he and his team got there so quickly.

The first part of the exam had gone past pretty quickly. It had been a written exam that had gone quickly with the genin all cheating, and managing not to get caught. Those who got caught had to leave along with their entire team. Eventually almost all of the teams were gone save for all the konoha teams, the sand team, the sound team, and a few background teams.

After that they had gone to a training ground that resembled a jungle and had been told that they had to gain a scroll from another team. If they had a heaven scroll they needed to obtain an earth scroll and vice versa. The teams were hidden from one another so that they didn't know what scroll the other team had. On top of that they had to face whatever was in the jungle slash forest which was proved to be very vicious if a centipede that looked big enough to eat you appearing at the edge of the forest meant anything.

Naruto and his team quickly managed to get a scroll because they ran into another team and, thanks to Shino's ability with bugs, trapped them with some giant leeches. Luckily for them the team had the scroll that they needed.

Almost immediately they set for the tower in the middle of the forest. While on their way they caught the sand village trio facing a group of rain nin. They were shocked to see their youngest brother Gaara use the sand in his gourd to block all of the needles the rain ninja sent at him before using the sand to form coffins around them and then crushed them like bugs under a boot.

The three genin were shocked to see such a bloodthirsty boy their age. After making sure he wasn't going to kill them while they were on their way the group left and then ran for the tower praying that they wouldn't get caught by that team. Well Hinata and Shino were. Naruto as actually excited and hoped that he would fight the bloodthirsty boy. Probably a competitive streak he got from one of his memories.

In the afterlife a red haired woman and a blonde man sneezed.

As soon as they reached the tower they opened their scrolls, which had been forbidden in the forest, and summon their sensei Kurenai who then filled them in on a few things. One of which being the real reason behind the exam which was to silently fuel a war between the village so they wouldn't have to resort to real war.

After that they had to wait for three days and there was nothing to do around there. Well there was an arcade in the basement of the tower, but the three genin were trying to save their money. Though they did make a mental note to try a fighting game called Mortal Kombat.

Shino just sat around and did…Aburame things, while Naruto and Hinata simply drew closer in their relationship.

Near the end Naruto was hoping that team 7, save Kiba, had gotten eaten or, more than likely, got killed due to Sasuke's ego. To his disappointment the team arrived on the final day though Sasuke looked worse for wear as did Kiba and Sakura, who now had very short hair.

A few hours later all the genin stood in the middle of the ring.

"Attention," the Sandaime said, "Due to an excessive amount of genin we will be having preliminary rounds to see who continues to the finals.

The genin looked at each other in understanding.

When asked who wanted to go on nobody did.

A screen popped out of the wall behind the old man and it cycled through names.

They landed on Kiba and one of the genin on Kabuto's team.

The fight went by pretty quickly. The purple dressed gein was assaulted by Kiba and his dog Akamaru in pincer maneuvers and sneak attacks. The genin revealed that he could drain chakra from a person's body via physical contact. When he did manage to get a good grip on Kiba he was blindsided by Akamaru and wound up on the receiving end of a **Tunneling Fang** from Kiba.

The next round was between Ino and Sakura. The fight was just a catfight given how the two were tearing at each other and screeching. Eventually the two knocked each other out and the fight was done and over with. Good thing too because a few of the foreign ninja looked about ready to puke at the pathetic display.

The next match was between Shikimaru and one of the sound genin Kin. Kin started off the fight by throwing needles that had bells on them. It turned out the sound part in their village came through as when the bells rang they disoriented the shadow user. It wasn't until a little later that Shikimaru managed to possess her with his **Shadow Possession Technique** and made the girl slam her own head into the wall.

The next match was between Kankuro and another member of Kabuto's team. The fight was fast and brutal with the purple dressed genin wrapping his arms around Kankuro thanks to his ability to loosen his joints. Kankuro then revealed that the one fighting was a puppet and then broke his opponent's neck when he refused to surrender.

The next match was Temari vs. Ten-Ten. The young weapon's mistress in training sent kunai, senbon, shuriken and every weapon she had at Temari. The blonde Suna girl just swung her fan and knocked the weapons out of the way and scattered them around the ring. Eventually Temari sent a wave of wind that knocked Ten-Ten into the air and cut her up. As she fell to the ground Lee caught her and stopped her from getting hurt any further. Temari was announced the winner.

The next match caught everyone's attention.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and thought, _'Finally, I will show that loser who the best around here is.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as if he could sense what the duck haired moron was thinking and made his way down to the arena.

The proctor for the preliminaries, a sickly man named Hayate, asked, "Are both of the competitors ready? Begin."

Sasuke shot forward and threw a quick punch that nearly hit Naruto. Or at least it would have had naruto not caught the pathetic attack and then threw the boy over his shoulder. Sasuke landed on his back and growled as he shot up from the ground. Sasuke charged again. Naruto turned around and blocked the attack before punching the Uchiha heir in the stomach before drawing back his arm and decking the boy in the face.

A lot of the Konoha genin were shocked. They had heard Naruto had become skilled, but this was too much. The former dead last was smacking the rookie of the year around like a rag doll. Ino was shouting to her crush as well as Sakura trying to spur him on to fight.

Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated by the second. The dead last was beating him so easily. This loser was supposed to be on the ground groveling at his feet. Finally Sasuke couldn't hold his rage anymore and went through hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

The Uchiha heir fired a ball of fire from his mouth intent of burning the loser who dared humiliate him to a crisp. It certainly looked like it would happen. If anyone wasn't so focused on the fight they would have seen a grinning Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto quickly went through hand signs of his own.

" **Wind Style: Pressure Balls!"**

Naruto fired a few balls of pressurized air from his mouth. This looked futile to some. They were then shocked when Naruto's technique burst through the fire ball and the now superheated wind soared at Sasuke. The arrogant Uchiha managed to dodge the attack though his skin was now a few cuts and he could smell smoke from where the heated wind had burned his clothes.

Sasuke charged again only this time Naruto grabbed his arm and then slammed the Uchiha into the ground and then stomped on his chest sending the boy into a crater as he focused chakra into his foot.

Naruto walked away as he was declared the winner.

Sasuke slowly rose up from the ground and growled, "You can't do this to me. You shouldn't be able to do this to me! I'm an Uchiha an elite! You shouldn't even be able to touch you whore spawn!"

Naruto stopped.

A wind somehow blew through the ring.

The temperature dropped.

Naruto turned to Sasuke his blue eyes now a dark red.

"Proctor-san," Naruto said in a deathly low whisper, "Permission to teach this S.O.B. a lesson on respecting the dead?"

Hayate turned to the Uchiha who smirked knowing that he would never allow Naruto to hurt him.

"Granted."

Sasuke's smirk fell.

He then doubled over as he felt a grinding feeling in his stomach. The young Uchiha was sent flying into the wall. Naruto then appeared and unleashed a barrage of punches that released the same effect on the defenseless Uchiha.

While this was going on Asuma saw something that he couldn't believe.

' _No way'_ he thought, _'He's focusing wind chakra into his hands and unleashing them in a spiral that grinds away at the flesh with every single strike. I can't wait to see this kid when he's at jonin level.'_

Naruto finally stopped punching with the Uchiha now imbedded into the wall his shirt gone and multiple grinding wounds on his body.

Naruto walked away as the Uchiha fell to the ground out cold. Kakashi instantly appeared in front of Sasuke and lifted him up. He sent a dark glare at Naruto with his one good eye before disappearing in a sudden swirl of leaves.

As Naruto made his way up to the banister Sakura charged at him intent on killing him for hurting her beloved. Ino probably would have tried, but she had more sense after seeing the one sided slug fest that had happened a few minutes ago.

Naruto didn't want to have to deal with her, so he just grabbed her arm and then slammed her face first into the wall with a loud crash.

A few of the people backed off from Naruto knowing that he was still pissed about the whore spawn crack and effectively kept their distance.

The next match was another sound genin from the sound village named Zaku against Shino. Zaku, who had both arms in slings, revealed he could move one of them and fired a blast of air from his palm. He thought he killed Shino, but it was just a clone made of bugs. Then Shino revealed that he had an entire swarm of bugs behind Zaku and in front of him. Zaku then revealed that he could sue both arms and would have fire, but the insects had filled both of his arm vents which caused them to explode.

The next match was Hinata vs. Neji. Neji tried to put her down with petty insults. This didn't work due to her new confidence. Neji then tried to break her physically. Thanks to her practice and training she was able to keep up with the Hyuuga prodigy shocking a lot of people. Eventually she landed a hard strike to Neji's shoulder and then smashed a normal punch to his nose knocking him back. Hinata then performed a few gracefull flips beore slamming her palms into Neji's chest knocking him off his feet and onto the ground where he couldn't move. As Hinata was declared the winner she Neji shot off the ground and shot at Hinata with the intent o kill. Hinata's quick reflexes allowed her to slam a counter attack into Neji's chest just as she didn't the same. The two Hyuuga fell to the ground in extreme pain from the attacks. Medics rushed them off to the medical wing to help them.

The next match was by far the most brutal. Lee was to face Gaara. Lee started off with Taijutsu not being able to get past Gaara's sand defense. Then Lee removed his leg weights showing his true speed and managed to get past Gaara's defense. The fight progressed to where Gaara showed incredible insanity and Lee revealed incredible skill by opening the chakra gates. He almost beat Gaara, but the sand user survived Lee's ultimate attack and crushed Lee's arm and leg. He would have killed him after that, but Gai intervened.

Lee was rushed off to the hospital.

The next match was between Dosu and Chouji. Chouji tried to squash Dosu with his body enlargement technique. This went badly as he missed and crashed into the wall. Dosu then used a brace under his arm to send a sonic wave through Chouji inflicting incredible pain through him.

The final match was then shown. Kabuto Yakushi vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kabuto got down in the arena. While Naruto got there he sensed antoehr genjutsu. This one was coming from Kabuto's headband. He narrowed his eyes and focused chakra into them seeing a musical note underneath the illusion.

Naruto grinned suddenly.

"Is there something that I'm missing Naruto?" Kabuto asked a little nervous at the Uzumaki's grin.

Naruto answered, "I wasn't going to reveal this until the finals, but…I think I'll give you special treatment four eyes."

Naruto unsealed his sword from the bracelet on his wrist. Everyone started at the sword while Ten-Ten was drooling at the sight of the weapon.

Naruto took three yellow coins from his belt and slid them in the hilt before sliding the scanner over it.

"Lion! Tora! Cheetah Latorartar! Scorch Slice!"

Naruto drew back the large weapon and swung it sending a large blast of yellow flames from the massive weapon. Kabuto was unprepared for this and screamed as the bright yellow flames burned him alive.

Just as the Sandaime was about to yell and reprimand Naruto he noticed the headband on Kabuto's burned corpse turn into a headband for the sound village. Everyone was shocked at the development while a sound Jonin on the other side of the banister looked a little pissed off.

Everyone stared in shock not believing that Naruto had just killed someone. He was a traitor stil, but the fact that Naruto had just killed somebody made a few people very nervous.

After a few minutes to clean up Kabuto's body and fix the hole in the wall formed by Sasuke and Naruto's fight the finalists were called down to the ring.

The final matches were as follows.

Dosu vs Kiba.

Temari vs Shikiamru.

Kankuro vs Shino.

Naruto vs. Gaara.

"Okay," the sandaime said, "you have the line up for the finals. You have one month to prepare. Now go on and prepare for the final fight."

With that everyone left. Naruto, however, went to the medical wing to check on Hinata.

* * *

there now i am making a new story right now its a naruto/overwatch it will have naruto x hana song aka so no other pairing ok if you want to give me ideas just pm me and also if you be a ass i will block you ok bye

 ** _from the awesome sonshinzo_**


	7. finals

Sonshinzo: i'm back and guess what i now got a labtop so updates will be faster now on with the story also i skipped the forest of death because i did not know how to put it in the last chapter if any of you was wondering

i don't own nothing

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stood bored.

It was the day of the chunin exam finals. He had spent the whole month training with Jiraiya aka ero-sennin. Naruto had gotten a few more jutsu under his belt and he was practicing with his new summon. The boy had also gotten a new look. It was a black shirt with long ANBU style pants and shoes that had metal toes. He also wore gloves that had metal plates on the knuckles. Over his shirt he wore a jacket that had three circles on the back that were red, yellow, and green, the colors for the base form of OOO.

Naruto looked up into the stands. He saw his current team looking down at the group along with Asuma and the rest of his team. He saw the other teams looking expectant of a good fight.

The three members of team 7 were glaring down at him. Kakashi was sending waves of anger at Kakashi while rubbing his stomach where he got punched. Sakura and Sasuke were sending waves of both anger and jealousy.

Naruto also noticed a few girls in cheerleader outfits.

Next to Naruto stood Kiba, Dosu, Kankuro, Temari Shikimaru, Shino, and Gaara.

Soon a Jonin wearing a bandanna on his head and with a toothpick in his teeth said, "The name is Genma. I'll be the proctor for the finals today. Now will Kiba Inuzuka and Dosu stay down here while everyone else goes to the booth up there?"

The group left.

The dog user and the sound ninja stood face to face.

The fight was rather embarrassingly short. While Kiba did have an advantage in hand to hand combat Dosu's sound bracer was what saved his life. By snapping his fingers Dosu was able to emit a sound that made Akamaru, Kiba's dog, freak out. A quick sonic blast to chest was all it took to take out Kiba.

As Dosu made his way to the fighter's booth he sent a quick glance towards the kage booth at the kazekage.

The next match was a little bit more entertaining. Shikimaru initially didn't want to go down and fight Temari. It wasn't until Naruto lifted the lazy boy off the ground and threw him over the railing of the booth. Temari managed to keep Shikimaru at a distance with the wind attacks she shot from her fan. Shikimaru tried to get her with his shadow, but she quickly figured out the distance it reached. Shikimaru found a way around that by turning his jacket into a parachute and extending his shadow. When it did finally catch her he gave up because he had exhausted so much of his chakra.

Despite his failure he was being considered for the chunin position for his planning and strategic powers.

The match didn't between Shino and Kankuro didn't happen. All the puppeteer did was glance towards his younger brother and suddenly told the proctor that he would forfeit. This got a lot of negative comments and very rude gestures from the crowd. One guy even yelled out that clowns didn't belong in this place. This drew other such cracks and jokes from the rest of the crowd.

The next match was what everyone was waiting to see Naruto vs. Gaara.

The Suna Jinchuuriki vanished and appeared in the ring in a swirl of sand.

Naruto simply jumped down from his spot.

"This is it," Izumo said from the crowd, "The kid has really improved since his genin days."

Kotetsu nodded and said, "Will it be enough to take down this guy though. I heard that red head has an unbreakable defense."

Izumo nodded and said, "The kid has shown a lot of skill so far. Let's see if it's a match for this guy."

The proctor signaled for the match to begin. As he did he immediately got out of the arena.

The cork on Gaara's gourd shot off like a bullet and sand poured out of the hole. The sand formed a clone before Naruto charged forward and materialized his sword. The genin swung it slicing through the sand clone causing the sand to fly back to Gaara.

The boy charged forward and swung his sword again. The sand came up and blocked the large weapon. Naruto quickly drew back his fist and slammed it into Gaara's face. the attack was blocked by sand, but due to the wind powered chakra behind it the punch drilled through ad actually hit Gaara in the chest.

Gaara stumbled a bit before catching himself and sending a wave of sand at Naruto. The boy skillfully dodged the attacks. Unfortunately, one burst up from the ground and slammed our hero in the chest knocking him off his feet and sending him flying. Naruto caught himself and drove his feet into the ground.

Naruto quickly threw his sword in a familiar way to Zabuza. The flying blade was stopped by Gaara's sand. Naruto quickly went through a few hand signs before calling out his attack.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

A sudden gust of wind hit Gaara and scattered his sand all over the place. Naruto rushed forward and was suddenly upon Gaara. Naruto's appearance was followed by a right cross, a left jab, an uppercut, and finally a spinning kick.

Gaara backed away as his sand armor started to crack.

"Pain," Gaara said, "Just like the strange one from the preliminaries. Yes. You will prove my existence!"

Gaara sent multiple tendrils of sand intent on crushing Naruto.

The blonde went through hand signs immediately.

" **Wind Style: Wind Sphere!"**

The air around Naruto started to spin wildly. The sand was deflected by the winds as Naruto rushed forward with his jutsu still active. The dome actually closed in on Gaara and blew all the sand away and sliced him up in the process.

"Impressive," Asuma said, "I've never seen a wind jutsu used like that. It might be an original or something."

When they heard that team 7, except Kiba, grew very jealous that Naruto had gotten so strong. Kakashi was upset that he didn't copy that jutsu as was Sasuke.

Naruto felt their ill intent and made a mental note not to use anymore jutsu from here on out. Naruto got in close and unleashed his drilling fists. This time thought he aimed for Gaara's shoulder and arm joints. Gaara cried out in pain as an incredible agony was felt through both of his arms.

' _Apparently that humming bird style the old pervert taught me is handy,'_ Naruto thought unleashing a vicious kick that knocked Gaara back.

From his hiding place in the arena Jiraiya smirked at seeing his student excel so well in the arena against the so called unstoppable genin from Suna.

Gaara growled angrily. Despite Naruto being a worthy opponent there was no way that he was going to lose here! The summoned some sand spikes from the ground that forced Naruto to back away.

Soon, sand covered Gaara forming a ball. Naruto rushed forward and attempted to drill through it like the others. The sand was thicker this time. Gaara used the hardest minerals in the ground to use in this shield. On top of that it was thicker than the sand used before. The drill punch didn't get all the way through before sand spikes shot out from the dome.

Naruto was really glad that the old pervert had him dodging multiple projectiles otherwise he would be screwed.

Naruto quickly formed a shadow clone that picked up Naruto's sword. Naruto pulled three purple coins from his belt and threw it at the clone who grabbed it.

Kankuro chuckled from his spot and said, "That kid's wasting his time. No one has ever been able to get through Gaara's sand dome."

Inside through he was really scared as he thought, _'What is he thinking? Gaara can't just go and unleash Shukaku here! He isn't even thinking of the plan!'_

Temari was thinking along the same lines. The two were brought out of their musings when Shikimaru chuckled.

"Don't be too sure," the shadow user said, "Naruto is known as the most unpredictable ninja. He may end up surprising you yet."

The Naruto clone placed the three coins in the sword before hitting a button making a noise while the real Naruto got into a horse stance and held out his hand.

The clone wielding the sword drew it back as the device spoke.

"Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! Ice Age Slash!"

A frosty haze came over the blade as the clone swung his sword. A wave of ice shot forward and slammed into the ice dome causing it to become frozen. While this normally would make it harder to break the sand started to crack as it became brittle.

Slowly Naruto focused his power and an orb of chakra formed in his hand.

"This had better work," Naruto said as he rushed forward.

The blonde drew back his arm as he unleashed an attack that most of the ninja present recognized causing a lot of people to have to pick their jaws up off the ground.

Naruto yelled, "Munch on this you sand weirdo! **Rasengan!"**

The spiraling sphere of chakra slammed into the brittle sand dome making it shatter like glass. Gaara stood there with his eyes wide in shock. That shock was replaced with pain as the orb grinded into the boy's chest. Gaara screamed out in pain as the grinding stopped, but the sudden shock-wave of chakra from the orb sent him flying out the other end of the sand dome and sent him crashing into the wall.

Everyone was stunned beyond belief. That jutsu he used was insanely powerful.

In the stands Kakashi was furious.

"Where did he learn that jutsu?" Kakashi yelled, "Who taught him that?"

Jiraiya appeared behind him and said, "That would be me?"

Kakashi turned to face the perverted hermit and said, "Why did you teach him that? That…that…Demon isn't worthy of it or your teachings!"

Kakashi immediately regretted it as he was hit with killing intent from team 8, and Jiraiya himself.

"If you have a problem with who I teach and what I teach," Jiriaya growled, "Take it up with the Hokage. I answer to him not some bone headed jonin who can't get past his own grief."

Sasuke approached the old man and said, "Teach me."

Jiraiya looked down at the arrogant boy and asked, "You want to run that by me again boy?"

Sasuke repeated, "Teach me. As an Uchiha I could use that technique much better than that dope."

Sakura screeched in agreement making a lot of people around them cover their ears.

Hinata quickly chopped Sakura on the neck knocking her out.

"Thanks," Kiba said, "I think she was about to bust one of my eardrums. Oh crud! She did."

Kiba rubbed his now bleeding ears.

Jiraiya picked Sasuke up off the ground and said, "Listen here brat. I take orders from the Hokage himself. Not some little runt with a superiority complex. Besides even if I did teach you there is no way in hell that I'd teach you to one of the creations of my student."

Sasuke glared up at the man when he was dropped on the ground. The boy would have complained more probably, but the sound of rumbling and moving debris was heard.

Everyone turned back to the arena. There was a low cracking noise as the ground was suddenly ripped apart. Out of the smoke rose Gaara his appearance though made the entire female body present scream.

Gaara's body had shifted. The boy's body was now covered in sand giving fifty percent of his body the look of the Shukaku.

The monster roared furiously.

In the kage booth the Kazekage shifted his hands bout to make a hand sign when he noticed Naruto had gotten rid of his sword and the clone was gone.

"What is he doing?" the Kazekage asked.

The old fire shadow answered, "Something very interesting."

Naruto had taken the three coins from the sword. The boy then formed the OOO driver and inserted the three coins. He tilted the belt and ran it over the buckle making noise play.

"Ptera! Tricera! Tryranno! Putotrynnosaurus!"

Naruto flashed purple before a layer of ice covered him. There was a fierce roar that sent chills down everyone's spines.

When the ice cleared it showed Naruto in his new armor.

The helmet had what looked like the large prehistoric flying reptile on the head with a gold beak and the eyes were green. His shoulders had boxes on top of them that had curved objects pointed forward that looked like horns. His gauntlets had claws and what looks like horns. The pants were actually silver as was the back. On his back were two long flat growths that went downwards. He had two similar ones coming off his lower back. His boots were also purple and had claws on them.

The crowd was stunned. Sasuke glared in envy, Sakura in anger that Naruto was showing such power, and Kakashi was angry that Naruto had a power that he didn't deserve.

Gaara growled and said, "I don't know what you are Uzumaki, but I will kill you all the same! **Sand Shuriken!"**

Gaara swung his deformed arm sending a flurry of projectiles at OOO. The parts on OOO's back flashed purple before turning into a large pair of wings. The appendages flapped sending waves of icy wind. The winds knocked the sandy projectiles aside.

Gaara snarled before charging at the armored ninja. OOO charged as well also snarling. The two grappled. Despite Gaara's size advancement the armored OOO's power kept him in charge. Eventually OOO let out a vicious roar that knocked Gaara backward and temporarily dazed him. the growths on OOO's backside fused and formed a tail. OOO spun on his heel and slammed the appendage into Gaara's head knocking him backwards and onto the ground.

OOO grabbed the scanner off his belt. He slid it across the buckle making the scanning noise.

"Scanning Charge! Blasting Freezer!"

The horns on OOO's shoulders shot forward as Gaara rose up. The horns kept him in place. The wings rose up from OOO's shoulders and flapped sending a wave of ice that froze the man solid. Finally OOO formed the tail and turned around. The tail swung before impacting Gaara' shattering the ice and the formed sand armor.

OOO turned around before reaching into the ground before pulling out Medagabryu. OOO placed a coin in the slot before closing it causing the ax to make a swallowing noise.

"Gulp."

Instead of forming an ax he flipped it over pointing then bottom of it at the slowly rising Gaara.

A purple glow came from the bottom of the handle as the computerized voice said, "Putotyranno Hissatsu!"

The purple blast shot forward and exploded with incredible force. Gaara was sent flying backwards and hit the ground unconscious. Three small coins jumped from Gaara's body and OOO caught it in his hand. He glanced at his clenched fist before throwing his head back and letting out a victorious roar.

The crowd came out of their stupor and cheered for the incredible fight they just witnessed.

Not all of them were cheering though.

Sasuke was clenching the railing of the stands so tightly you could hear his bones straining against the metal. Sakura and Kakashi tried to calm the boy down only for the boy to storm off with a look of anger and jealousy on his face.

As he left the Kazekage was doing his best to stay calm. Inside, though, he was fuming.

' _Damn that brat! Without Gaara I can't start he invasion,'_ the man thought, _'I'll get you one day old man.'_

The Kazekage made a discreet handsign cancelling the invasion.

OOO had transformed back into Naruto who stood with a smirk as he made his way back to the fighters booth.

The following matches weren't that interesting.

Dosu was pitted against Temari. Since Temari's attacks relied on wind Dosu couldn't use his sound bracer effectively. It all ended when Temari got in close and used her fan as a club knocking the man out with a loud crack.

The next match was going to be Shino vs. Naruto. Shino wound up forfeiting because he knew that it would be illogical to fight an opponent who clearly outmatched him.

Temari forfeited her match with Naruto as well. She said that if he could do damage to Gaara like that then there was no way that she would be able to fight this guy and win. While Naruto tried to convince her to fight she was against it.

After the matches were done there was a brief intermission. After that all the genin were down in the arena. Though, Dosu mad more bandages on his head than normal and Gaara was in the hospital having his wounds examined and sleeping like a log.

"Attention," Sarutobi said, "I would like to congratulate all the genin who participated in the exams. And to those of you who don't get the rank…there is always next year. Now I will call the names of the three genin who will be receiving chunin rank."

The man took out a list and read, "Temari Subaku, Shikimaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Please step forward."

The three genin stepped forward while the others stepped back.

"I must congratulate you three," the man said, "You three have shown exception skill in combat and in working with your own team. I am proud to bestow upon you the rank of chunin, With that the man handed a chunin vest to all three genin.

"Let's give a round of applause for the new chunin," the old man said.

The crowd erupted into cheers. The three bowed to the crowd.

"What a drag," Shikimaru said, "Now I have to deal with more responsibility."

Naruto patted the boy on the back and said, "Hey at least you got your mom off of your back."

Shikimaru sighed and said, "Good point."

 **Outside the village…**

The kazekage stood outside the village and shed his cloak revealing Orochimaru. The snake man's face turned toward the hidden leaf village. His scowl deepened as he remembered the reason the invasion that took months of planning failed.

"Uzumaki," the man spat, "I'll get you one of these days. And when that happens I'll make you watch while I kill the old man and burn your village to the ground."

With the snake man left slowly followed by what was left of his genin team. The two were looking at one another nervously as they knew they would have to suffer the brunt of their master's wrath when they got back to Oto.

* * *

well done and guess what a new naruto game is coming out its called naruto to boruto shinobi striker for ps4 xbox one and pc can't wait for it also the first episode of boruto is out in sub well bye for now guys


	8. A Meeting and a tournament

**laxus: i was once named sonshinzo but i have changed forgive my lateness i know im very late but school had me so busy like dang i love this site but have no time for it**

 **c** hapter 8: A Meeting and a tournament

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto's incredible performance at the Chuunin exams.

Soon after the exams Naruto was attacked by Kakashi who was demanding that he teach Sasuke the **Rasengan**. His response was a chakra drill fist to the stomach and a **rasengan** from Jiraiya. If that wasn't bad enough he was then viciously chewed out by the sandaime.

Speaking of which, the old man had received multiple complaints from the civilian council for promoting Naruto. The old kage then reminded them of how he was the one in charge by hitting all of them with a large blast of killing intent that caused the civilians to lose control of their bowels.

Naruto also suffered himself, but in a different way. After his display of power Naruto gained a great deal of fan girls. He was almost attacked by them multiple times only for them to be stopped by a very protective and pissed off Hinata.

There was also a major controversy going on in the village. After his display at the chuunin exams a lot of people figured out Naruto's link to the fourth hokage. The connection was that Naruto was his son. After that got out a lot of women were trying to get Naruto in their bed so they could have his babies. That was met with even more resistance from Hinata. The resulting long catfight gained Hinata a reputation in the village. This made her father happy because it actually meant that his daughter was growing much stronger.

At the moment Naruto sat in the middle of the council chambers. The civilian council had been trying to get Naruto on their good side via seduction. Sakura had turned a complete 180 and was now trying to get Naruto to be with her. When it first happened Naruto thought he was in the twilight zone.

The civilians were busy trying to pull Naruto into multiple marriage contracts that were completely one sided. Naruto groaned since he forgot to bring his earplugs to the meeting. Naruto groaned wishing that some all powerful deity would have mercy on him and save him from the bleak and meaningless meeting that was going on right now.

Ask and you shall receive.

 **Meanwhile in an alternate dimension…**

There was a strange sight going on. In a bleak completely black universe filled with stars was what resembled a large arm chair. On it was a pair of hands….literally a pair of hands. Both were completely white and resembled large white gloves.

The left hand was called Crazy Hand and the one on the right was called Master Hand.

Crazy Hand yawned before saying, **"The tournament is tomorrow brother. I hate to admit it, but we need some new meat for the fights. In all honesty the same combatants fight every year is starting to get very boring."**

Master Hand sighed and said, **"As much as I hate to admit it brother you're right. We need to bring in some fresh talent…but who to bring?"**

Master Hand floated into the air and a remote control appeared beneath him, then a giant TV appeared in front of them. Master Hand then started pressing buttons. The powerful hand started flipping through dimension.

He stopped on one showing a young blonde kid walking around with a suit of armor.

" **Too short,"** Crazy Hand said.

The channel changed to show a man in blue armor whose arm had been replaced by a cannon.

" **You seen one armored person with a cannon for an arm you've seen them all,"** Master Hand deadpanned, **"Next!"**

The two brothers went through a few more channels until they stopped at a certain one. The two stopped to watch. They saw a blonde boy with spiky hair get killed in a fight, transform into aan armored creature, and followed it for a while.

" **Now that is talent,"** Master Hand said, **"Plus he's able to use different armors and those techniques! This should prove very entertaining. What do you think brother?"**

Crazy Hand materialized a phone and said, **"I think I'll order some pizza and breadstick from Pizza Hut! What are you waiting for bother? Bring the guy in!"**

Master Hand floated into the air and snapped his fingers.

 **Back in Naruto's dimension…**

Naruto covered his ears trying to ignore the loud jabbering that was going on in front of him.

' _If some all powerful being is able to hear me,'_ Naruto thought, _'I beg you…please save me from this torment!'_

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting Naruto vanished. Everyone looked at his spot for a brief second before Lady Haruno yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTERS FUTURE HUSBAND?"

The old man said, "We have not yet agreed to that Lady Haruno."

 **With Naruto….**

Naruto yelled out on shock as he landed on a metallic surface. Naruto got up with a groan of pain. The boy looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a forest. He looked around and he suddenly found himself feeling cold steel pressed to the back of his neck.

"Who are you?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Easy pal," Naruto said, "I'm not looking for trouble."

Naruto slowly turned around. The person holding the sword was a blonde like him and had blue eyes. The man wore a green tunic with brown leather gloves, booths, and a belt. He also had a green long hat on his head. The boy was holding a sword in one hand. In the other hand he had a blue knight shield that had a red bird, a pyramid above it and some other design on it with an iron edge.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked seeing the strangely dressed man.

"I am called Link," the swordsman said, "Who are you?"

Naruto said, "Call me Naruto."

The man took his sword and sheathed it on his back.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Link asked looking at the blonde strangely.

Naruto said, "I'm not really sure. I was in the middle of some crazy meeting with my village's council. The next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky and crash into the ground just in time for some nutcase to put a sword to the back of my neck."

Link looked sheepish when he noticed something sticking out of his fellow blonde's pocket.

"What is that?" the swordsman asked.

Naruto pulled out a small rectangle shaped box that had a medal in it that had the letters, SSBT on it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently the hand brothers brought you here to compete," Link said looking at the object in Naruto's hand.

"Who brought here?" Naruto asked, "And to compete in what?"

Link said, "I'll explain when we get to our destination. Come."

The two blondes got up and left. As they walked Link told Naruto about this world. The world was created by the two hand brother's Master Hand and his erratic brother Crazy Hand. Master Hand would grab heroes while Crazy Hand would gather different characters from their world and bring them together to fight in a tournament. Link explained that they would sometimes get in a rut and bring in the same characters over and over again. They apparently brought Naruto in to try and spice things up a bit.

Pretty soon the duo arrived at a large mansion. As the duo walked up to the front door and Link took out a medal similar to the one Naruto had. The blonde swordsman placed his medal in front of a scanner. There was a noise and then the door opened. Naruto tried to follow Link when the door closed in front of his face. Naruto took out his own medal and scanned it.

The boy walked in to see some very strange people…creatures…whatever they were.

There was a little pink blob with big eyes, red feet, and stubby arms. There was a brown fox man with a futuristic armor. There was a guy who looked like a cross between a human and a panther who also wore futuristic looking armor. There was a normal looking human who was tall muscular with what looked like a racer outfit with a helmet. There was a fox woman who had blue fur and teal eyes wearing a suit similar to the fox guy only she carried a staff. Next to Link was a short man with overalls, a red shirt and hat with a moustache. Next to him was a slightly taller guy who was also fatter and wore a biker outfit and had a moustache that was jagged. Finally there was a large gorilla with a red tie, a chimpanzee with a red shirt and cap, and a boy in an angel outfit holding a bladed staff.

"This is really weird," Naruto said seeing the strange characters.

The fox woman approached Naruto and said, "I haven't seen you around before. Who are you supposed to be?"

Naruto said, "Where I'm from its courtesy to give your name first before asking that."

The fox gave a smirk that made Naruto's heart flutter for some reason. The girl said, "My name is Krystal. You are?"

The blonde said, "Naruto…it means maelstrom."

Krystal walked around him and said, "I get it…starts of exciting, but ends in disaster."

Naruto scowled at the insult and said, "At least I don't shed on the carpet."

Krystal stopped before turning around and glaring hotly at Naruto. She pulled out her staff and almost immediately felt Naruto's sword at her neck.

Naruto shook his finger in a scolding manner and said, "Bad foxy. Try that and I may have to cut off that pretty tail of yours."

Krystal paled beneath her fur and grabbed the appendage and hugged it.

The panther man walked up and said, "Back off pal. She's with me."

Krystal scoffed clearly showing that she wasn't into the cat man.

Naruto said, "And you are supposed to be?"

The cat smirked and struck a pose pulling a rose out of nowhere. He said, "My name is Panther Caroso. See this rose? It is the symbol of your death."

Naruto scoffed and said, "I've been threatened by bigger and stronger things then you, you oversized alley cat."

Everyone chuckled as the cat man glared. He was about to make a move when the little man with the mustache said, "Easy there, mister Panther, if you want to fight him save it for the tournament."

The cat snarled before looking at Naruto and pointed at him and made a motion that said, "You're going down."

Naruto said, "Thanks. That guy was really getting on my skin."

The guy said, "No problem. My name is Mario. It is nice to meet you, mister Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Same here."

Mario said, "Allow me to introduce the others.

Naruto was introduced to the others. The other combatants were Kid Icarus, Star Fox, Donkey Kong, Wario (anti Mario), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kirby, and Captain Falcon.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, a pair of doors opened up in the back of the large room. The contestants walked through the door and found themselves in the middle of a large arena. There were cheering crowds around them.

In a booth above the contestants a short round character shaped like Kirby only he was blue, had a cape, and wore a knight mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man said, "I am Metaknight. This year I shall be the referee for The Super Smash Brother's Tournament. This year's contestants include, Captain Falcon, Kid Icaraus, Kriby, Link, Mario, Wario, Star Fox, Krystal, Panther Caraso, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and, a newcomer brought here by the Hand Brother, Naruto."

The crowd cheered loudly as they heard that. A few of the girls in the audience swooned when they saw the boyvia the screen. Panther snarled since Naruto was stealing all of his ladies.

Metaknight announced, "The first match shall be an old time favorite: Mario vs. Wario."

The crowd cheered as the little red hated plumber and his fat biker lookalike got into the ring. The arena shifted and changed until it resembled a grassy plain.

"I'll smash you like a red tomato," Wario said, "Then I'm gonna steal that castle and that cute princess of girlfriend of yours."

Mario snarled before getting in his basic fighting stance.

Metaknight yelled, "Begin!"

Wario charged first using his shoulder as a battering ram. Mario dodged to the right avoiding the attack causing the fat biker to slam shoulder fist into the wall in a comical way. Everyone in the arena laughed out loud as they saw that. Wario pulled out the wall and glared at Mario. He charged at the little red dressed man. Mario dodged the charge, but Wario smartened up. He jumped up into the air and turned around in mid air before falling down intent on crushing Mario under his butt.

Marot quickly transformed his outfit to white and red. The little plumber spun around and shot a fireball from his mouth. Wario screamed out in pain as the flames burned his butt. He landed on the ground with a slight thud. He jumped up and started running around clutching his butt.

Everyone was laughing again.

Wario turned a fierce glare towards Mario. The fat biker then grabbed the ground and with some insane strength he pulled a large boulder out of the ground. The fat man threw it with great ease. Mario quickly transformed agin forming a cpate and some raccoon ears. He flew into the air and avoided the massive rock. Finally Mario returned to normal and took out a mushroom. He ate it and turned into a giant. The large plumber descended up on Wario and crushed him like an insect. The still giant Mario then lifted Wario off the ground and then threw him like a rag doll out of the arena.

"Nobody threatens my princess!" Mario yelled at the flying biker.

In the crowd a blonde woman in pink princess outfit with an umbrella cheered happily.

"Game! The winner of the first match is Mario," Metaknight said.

Mario walked down to the other contestants who congratulated him.

"I got to admit that was impressive," Naruto said, "remind me never to insult your girlfriend. Though, I admit he got off a little light."

Mario said, "And what would you do to him?"

I would have ripped hi apart with a few attack, smashed him into the ground a few times, broken every bone in his body, and finally gutted him like a trout."

Mario blinked a few times and said, "You are a very cold person."

Naruto said, "My world lives by the philosophy kill or get killed."

Star Fox whsilted and said, "Sounds crazy."

Naruto said, "You have no freaking idea."

Metaknight announced, "The next match shall be between the newcomer Naruto and Panther Caraso."

Panther smirked and got into the ring with Naruto.

The arena shifted to a desolate with a bunch of floating rocks around them.

Naruto cracked his knuckled and glared at the cat man.

"Now I shall prove myself be defeating you boy and I shall prove my worth to my beloved Krystal," Panther said with a perverted grin.

Metaknight said, "Begin!"

Panther shot forward swinging his claws. Naruto dodged the attack and unleashed a quick jab to the stomach. Panther doubled over before he spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the chest. Panther rolled backwards and caught himself as he rolled.

Panther snarled as he got up and pulled out a fancy sword causing Naruto to unseal his own. The two met in a shower of sparks. Their swords met with resounding clangs and finally Naruto shot up a leg kicking Panther in the stomach before grabbing him and lifting him into the air before performing a pile driver.

Everyone winced at the powerful and obviously painful technique.

Panther rose up from the ground and tried to stab Naruto from behind before grabbing Panther's arm and threw him like a softball.

"I was just going to knock you out, but now I'm going to beat you into the ground," Naruto growled with his eyes flashing red.

Naruto then threw his sword into the air. Naruto unleashed a few wind drill enhanced humming bird strikes. Then he knocked him back with punt kick to the stomach. Naruto went through hand signs and called out, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

The gust of wind knocked the perverted cat off his feet before the blonde disappeared and reappeared before drawing back his leg and unleashing a powerful kick that knocked the cat man into the air. Naruto formed a clone and threw him his sword and scanner as well as three coins.

Naruto slammed his wind chakra enhanced foot into the ground and shot above Panther. After going through a few more hand signs and yelled, **"Wind Style: Wind Bullet Rain!"**

Naruto took a deep breath before firing a swarm of miniaturized wind bullets from his mouth slamming into the young cat's body and sending said body spiraling down int o the arena.

Panther got up and shifted on an obviously broken leg and a lot of other broken bones.

The Naruto clone slide the three coins he had into his sword and slid the scanner over it making a noise that got everyone's attention.

"Taka! Imagin! Shocker! Soul Fire Blast!"

The clone made a stabbing motion firing a huge blast of red and gold energy at the Panther. The cat man cried out in pain as the energy blast tore through his body. When the energy dissipated it revealed that the perverted panther had been turned into a statue.

"Uh…that doesn't normally happen," Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side.

Metaknight announced, "The winner is Naruto. Oh, and since you're new…just tap the base at the bottom of the statue."

Naruto tapped the base of the statue and in a flash of light Panther was back to normal.

"How dare you strike me!" the cat man yelled.

"I liked him better as a statue," Naruto said, "He was quieter."

With that the blonde got out of the arena with Panther who was now wearing a red X on his shoulder signaling that he had been disqualified.


End file.
